The Family On The Run
by perscribo
Summary: Framed for a murder she did not commit. With the evidence mounting and a warrant for her arrest, Brennan had been forced to become a fugitive. Post-season 7, when Brennan went on the run with Christine. What if Booth went along too? Chapter 11 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

 _ **Another of my what if stories, stemming from my overactive imagination and love for the show. At the end of season 7, Brennan went on the run as a fugitive with Christine. What if Booth went along too?**_

The decision was made shortly before they left for the church where Christine would be baptised. The fact that the evidence was overwhelmingly against Brennan, plus the impending arrest warrant made the realisation that she would be arrested soon force their hand. Nobody else would be in the know, only the family of three and Max. The seasoned conman's years of experience at evading the law would come in handy at this time.

Caroline had bought them the time they needed. Providing the judge with the wrong address on the warrant gave Booth and Brennan a small semblance of normalcy before their lives were to be turned upside down.

Booth didn't like the initial plan but he knew he had to go along with it. He knew he had no choice but to trust Max. Although it had all been planned, it was still painful to watch Brennan drive off with their baby girl. He couldn't help the feeling of unease as she drove off, knowing that he could no longer be there to protect them. He knew their separation was necessary to throw suspicion off himself.

As Booth sat in their now empty house, an hour after getting home from Christine's baptism, his anger at Pelant grew. He swore he would one day make the serial killer pay for what he did to them. No matter what, he would never allow Pelant to tear them apart, hence the plan to join Brennan when the time was right. For now, he had no choice but to trust that Max would be able to keep them from the law and Pelant. The ringing of the doorbell jarred him out of his thoughts. Time to put on a good show. Booth put his poker face on, for once grateful for his past years of addiction to gambling.

Answering the door, Booth wasn't surprised to find Special Agent Hayes Flynn standing there, a situation similar to that from earlier in the morning.

"Got the right address this time Seeley," Flynn thrust the warrant into Booth's chest. "Where is she?"

"She isn't here."

"C'mon man."

"She isn't here." Booth opened the door wider, stepping back to allow Flynn in. "You're free to search the house. Oh and Pelant was here just now while we were out. I saw him on my security tapes."

Flynn shook his head, pushing past Booth. Booth sighed, hoping Flynn wouldn't make too much of a mess of his house. Flynn and he had been good friends, even went to Quantico together. They had worked numerous cases together and risen the ranks in the FBI, both excellent agents. But now circumstances had pit them against each other. He knew Flynn was just doing his job, he knew he would have done the same if their roles were reversed.

Flynn searched the house before returning to Booth who was waiting in the family room. "Dr Brennan isn't here."

"Told you."

"Well where the hell is she?"

"I don't know." The truth.

Flynn sighed. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

"Difficult? Do you have any idea how hard this is for me?" Again heartfelt words. Max's plans had ensured that Booth did not know much at all. The less he knew about where Brennan and Christine were headed, the better.

"All right you're coming with me."

Booth knew this had to be done. "Fine."

An hour later, sitting in the interrogation room of the Hoover Building, Booth crossed his arms defiantly over his chest, starring Flynn in the eyes.

"So let me get this straight, you knew there was a warrant out for Dr Brennan's arrest and you guys just went ahead with your daughter's baptism?"

"Bones didn't want Pelant to interfere with our lives."

"And you let her just take off with your daughter like that?"

"I didn't just let her. Look, like I already told you before, I had no idea she was gonna run." This time it was a flat out lie.

Flynn looked sceptical.

"You checked my phone and you've searched my house. I had no idea. Did you review the security tapes?"

"Pelant wasn't there."

"I wasn't hallucinating all right? I saw him, in my house!"

"Our tech guys checked the tapes."

Booth banged his fists onto the interrogation room table in frustration. "It's Pelant's thing. This cyber crap. He knows how to cover his tracks. He must've written some code to make the images disappear once I viewed them."

"How?"

"How the hell would I know?! If I knew how, there wouldn't have been a warrant out for Bones' arrest! If I knew how, you'd be out there hunting down Pelant instead of Bones for the murder of Ethan Sawyer!"

"And you really don't know where she is?"

"I swear Flynn I don't." Booth sighed defeatedly, a stark contrast from his outburst seconds before. "You wanna arrest me, go ahead but it's not gonna help you find Bones."

"I'm not gonna arrest you Seeley. But you know you have to be suspended."

"I know." Booth held up his hands, palms up in surrender. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah but stay close, I might need to talk to you again. Dr Brennan will try to contact you soon."

Booth placed his hands on the table, pushing himself up off his seat. "She won't."

As Booth got home to an empty house that night a sudden pang of loneliness overcame him. Christine's toys were still strewn over the floor but her happy gurgles no longer filled the house. He made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower, hoping to wash away his reality that had been so drastically altered by Pelant.

As he got ready for bed he peeked outside his bedroom window. There was an unmarked car parked down the street. Flynn was predictable. He was, as expected under surveillance. He climbed into bed, Brennan's place beside him now empty. He sent a prayer heavenward, praying for the safety of the woman he loved and their daughter.

…

Miles away, in a stolen car, Brennan pressed on. The hour was late and she was tired but she knew she had to push herself. She had remembered her father's instructions and knew she had to keep going. The more distance she put between herself and home, the better. The knowledge of that fact provided her with the motivation to keep going, stopping only to feed a cranky Christine and change dirty diapers. Fuelled by the knowledge that she could not afford to get arrested and that Booth would eventually join them, she pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal, yet careful not to exceed the speed limit. The last thing she needed was to get pulled over for speeding. This is for the best, a mantra she repeated to herself in her head.

She had kept to the small roads as far as possible, roads less travelled, literally. She had been driving for hours and her eyelids had started to grow heavy. Finally her destination was in sight. She pulled up to the small non-descript building. Trust Max to know where to find a motel out in the woods, so remote, Brennan questioned the owner's sanity to run a business there. Who would think to spend a night out here? People like her, she surmised. People who simply wanted to vanish.

She removed the car seat that sleeping Christine was in, and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder. Knowing that they were going to run right after Christine's baptism, she had packed sufficient diapers, clothes and baby food to last them a day or two. Afterall, Max had assured her that he would obtain more supplies. Brennan looked around. The motel had only a few rooms and it seemed to be that hers was the only car there.

She found the room number her father had told her to go to. Cautiously she knocked on the door, and after a few anxious moments, the door opened.

"Dad." Brennan sighed in relief.

"Come in Honey."

Max took the diaper bag from Brennan as they entered.

"Anyone followed you?"

"I don't think so. I checked frequently like you told me to."

"Good. We should be safe here for a day or two. I've got baby food, and there's a play pen Christine can sleep and play in when she's awake."

"How did you get here before us? And how did you arrange all this?"

"I had been preparing, even before you and Booth agreed to go along with my plan."

Brennan nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Here, let me put Christine to bed. You should rest while you can. You've been on the road for a long time."

"When would Booth get here?"

Max shook his head. "Not yet. Not here. The FBI would be watching him now. Be patient. When the time is right, he'll join us."

"I hate that we're separated like this. Christine shouldn't be away from her father."

"It's for the best. For now."

 _Like it was for the best when you left Russ and me?_ Brennan wanted to vocalise the retort in her head, but she bit her tongue. She was too tired to argue. For now, she would take Max's advice. She knew her body needed rest for her mind to be clear. She was a fugitive on the run now, from the law and also from Pelant. Her brain had reminded her of that fact repeatedly throughout the day. As she got ready for bed, she repeated the words in her head, as if repeating them would make them true. This is for the best.

 _ **So how is everyone liking this story idea so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for your warm responses to this story idea of mine. Thank yous to: Lauwy, ZinaR, Vmf447 (they will have escapades all right not sure if they're all crazy though), RobinAngelena, MstgSzy, LoveShipper (it's the same reason as in the show for this story), 554Laura, aadams00 (definitely there will be adventures), chanevlovesbones, Phyllis, kareneb, FictionWriter91, jsboneslover (definitely continuing it).**_

Brennan woke the next morning to the sound of Christine's cries. Quickly remembering the situation she was in, she jumped out of bed, her body tense, ready for any sort of trouble.

"Whoa, easy there Honey. Everything's okay."

"Dad." Brennan blinked, clearing her vision.

"She just wanted her Mommy. I wanted to try let you sleep in a little more. I fed her, bathed her in the sink and played with her, but I guess I'm not you."

"Thanks Dad." Brennan said as she took a crying Christine from Max.

The baby seemed pacified in her mother's arms as her cries dulled to hiccups and eventually stopped as Brennan held her close rocking her. Noticing her father's stare, Brennan asked, "What?"

"You're a natural. Just like your mother."

Max's words made her miss Booth who liked to tell her how good she was at being a mother to Christine. Worried if Pelant had gotten to Booth, she asked, "Is there anything? On the news?"

"Nothing much. Nothing about Pelant or Booth. Which is good."

"What about me?"

"Nothing yet. I'd give the FBI another day or two before they put it on the news. Perhaps they're still hoping you'd turn yourself in."

Brennan nodded.

"Speaking of which, I would feel better if we tried to change your appearance."

"Change how I look?"

"Well I don't mean plastic surgery. Soon your beautiful face will be all over the news and you're a well-known author. I got some hair dye, after breakfast you should at least change the color of your hair."

"I'm not sure I'm fond of the idea Dad."

"Believe me, it's better this way. People see what they expect to see. They don't expect you with a different hair color. They'll be on the lookout for a dark-haired woman with her baby daughter. We shouldn't give them that."

"Makes sense." Brennan conceded.

"We should so something about Christine too."

"She's too young to have her hair dyed."

"I didn't mean that. We should change her clothes at least, dress her like a boy. I got some. She can wear them when it's time to move."

"That seems acceptable."

"Now get something to eat, then you can get on to what needs to be done."

Brennan decided to heed her father's advice. Still holding Christine in her arms she sat down at the tiny table in the room. Her father had prepared juice and some bread. She didn't realise how hungry she was until she started eating. After breakfast, she headed to the bathroom, ready to change the color of her hair. She stared at the bottle of hair dye Max had gotten for her. Blonde. An image of Hannah flashed across her mind, sending an inexplicable feeling of jealousy coursing through her. She thought of Booth. She hoped he wouldn't mind her new look.

…

Booth spent the day at home, working on fixing things that had been broken or needed fixing, like a loose floorboard, or the leaky bathroom faucet. Jobs put off in the course of their busy lives. It was a strange new feeling he was unaccustomed to now that he didn't have work or his family to occupy him, how he had so much time on his hands.

At noon, Sweets stopped by to see how he was doing and offer support of which Booth turned down. The less people knew about his eventual plan, the better. He did drop some hints however to the FBI profiler that he was thinking about gambling again to cope with the rage he was feeling at his situation. It was a ruse of course, one that he would use at a later time. That evening Booth microwaved some leftovers and sat down infront of the tv with a bottle of cold beer. It was always this time of day it seemed that he missed his family the most. The remote in one hand, he switched from channel to channel until the news caught his attention.

Brennan was now a wanted fugitive, her photograph looking back at him from the tv screen. He sighed. This was also expected. He couldn't wait to see her again but he understood the time wasn't right. Again he questioned his own sanity at trusting Max. He knew he didn't have much of a choice. He went to bed that night, again missing Brennan and Christine.

The third morning after Brennan had left, Booth felt as if he had enough. He looked out the window and the same unmarked car that had been there since Flynn finished questioning him, was still there. After breakfast, he threw open his front door and made a beeline for the cark parked down the street.

Booth had worked for a long time at the FBI and knew many agents. There were two men seated in the car. The man in the driver's seat he recognised as Agent Jacobson, a relatively new guy assigned to Major Crimes. The other guy in the passenger seat, Booth didn't recognise. Probably fresh out of Quantico. Only new guys got stuck with jobs like this one, keeping tabs on a fugitive's loved one. The two men seemed to squirm in their seats as they realised Booth was walking towards them. He knocked on the passenger side window of the car. The window opened.

"You two getting tired of sittin' out here? You've been watching me for the past three days. I assure you I'm not all that interesting."

"We aren't – " the Agent Booth didn't recognise started, only to be cut off by Booth.

"Cut the bullshit! Didn't they teach you at Quantico to just get the hell outta there when the person of interest makes you?"

"We're just following orders Sir." Jacobson replied.

"Right. Look, you tell Flynn to quit putting a tail on me okay? I don't know where Dr Brennan is, and she isn't gonna try to contact me because right now our daughter is more important to her than me. Now get the hell off my street before I go back in my house and get my gun all right?"

"You serious Sir?" Jacobson asked.

"I'm not kidding here Jacobson. If Agent Flynn wants to waste FBI resources on me, you tell him he's barking up the wrong tree. Now get out of here! If he gives you hell tell him to come look for me. I'll be home."

Booth watched with mild satisfaction as Jacobson started up the car then drove off. He wasn't surprised when a couple of hours later Flynn, came by.

"What's this I hear about you threatening two FBI Agents?" Flynn asked, clearly irate.

"You're wasting time and resources. You should be keeping tabs on Pelant, not me!"

"Dr Brennan didn't try to contact you?"

"No! I haven't seen or heard from her."

"But she might."

"She won't. She won't risk getting separated from our daughter."

"Agent Jacobson said you haven't left the house in three days."

"So?"

"If you need to talk to anyone about Dr Brennan taking your kid and leaving you…"

"I'm fine." Booth reflexively ran a hand through his dark hair that he hadn't bothered to comb in the past three days. His dishevelled appearance, unkempt hair and a three-day old stubble was a look he didn't really need to work hard at. He was missing his girls terribly and the look complimented his current mood.

"You don't look fine."

"You a shrink now?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that if I found out my wife murdered someone, then ran off with my kid…"

"Bones didn't murder anyone okay?!"

"The evidence all points to her. What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't you think it's all too convenient, all the evidence just wrapped up in a nice package, all telling you that she's the murderer?"

"I can't go against what I have!"

"Look, if you wanna help, quit putting a tail on me."

"I'll think about it."

"Right. Did you need anything else?"

"No. I'll go now. But if you hear from Dr Brennan, you'll tell me."

"She's not gonna call me." Booth replied in a dejected tone.

"You sure you don't need to talk to someone about this?"

"I've got my ways of handling this okay?"

"What like gambling?"

"I'm not gambling."

"I've heard that one before." Flynn offered Booth a meaningful glance before speaking again. "You take care Seeley. Don't do anything stupid."

Booth watched as Flynn left, climbing into this car and driving off. This was what he had hoped would happen, make Flynn believe he had sunk into depression and despair. He needed an opening, for suspicion to be thrown off him. An opportunity to slip out of town unnoticed. He knew he had to be patient. Soon he would get to see Brennan and Christine again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Vmf447, Lauwy, MstgSzy, 554Laura, RobinAngelena (yeah I enjoy seeing that too), GalaxieGurl (in the show, I believe that Booth wasn't in the know because Brennan wanted to protect him and didn't want to risk him losing his job. In this version, you'll read about his motivations later on), aadams00, kareneb, LoveShipper, dms517, FaithinBones, Michelle Bones, FictionWriter91, mendenbar, regbride12, ZinaR and other guests who have reviewed. Appreciate your reviews immensely.**_

 _ **I kinda liked Flynn and I think he was simply doing his job. I suppose it was reflected in the previous chapter. Now back to the story.**_

Roberta scratched absently at her blonde hair as she cleaned the bathroom floor. She frowned at the vomit before aiming the water hose at it, washing it down the drain. The contents of someone's stomach, undoubtedly emptied after a night of too much alcohol. Images like this didn't disconcert her. She had seen worse. Happy with her day's work, she made her way out of the Men's bathroom of the local bar. It was quiet now, with most of its small town patrons at work. At night, it was a contrast to what it was like now. The bar bustled with regular customers wanting a drink as they watched whatever game was playing on the large screen tv.

"Here's what's worth three days' work. I've also got Jeff to cook up some wings for you, something for the road. There's also a side salad in there."

"Thank you Mr Hamilton." Roberta said as she pocketed the money and took the bag of greasy chicken wings from the bar owner.

"You sure you can't stay a couple more days? I'm sure you could use the money."

"You have been really kind to me. But I can't stay any longer. I can't risk my husband finding me. He will take my son away from me." It was a well-rehearsed story, one that her father had helped her come up with.

"I still don't understand why you can't go to the cops."

"It's better this way." Roberta replied, hoping the bar owner would understand.

"Well, I wish you all the best."

"Thank you." With that Roberta quickly ducked out of the back entrance. She made the twenty minute walk back to the dark, dingy motel in fifteen. Letting herself in, she was relieved to find everything as it was when she left hours ago.

"Time to go." Max announced as she entered, locking the door behind her. In the tiny motel room, no longer Roberta, Brennan handed Max the bag of chicken wings.

"Dinner. Before we go."

"And yourself?"

"There should be a salad in there."

Max regarded the small pile of greens under the greasy chicken wings. "You know we could live and eat better if you'd just let me steal."

"No Dad, we've been through this. I will not break the law."

"Well you kinda already have Sweetheart."

"I was framed Dad. There is a difference between being accused of something I didn't do and actually doing it."

"Okay, okay. I'll dig in to this sumptuous feast while you grab a quick shower."

Brennan nodded, ignoring her father's sarcasm. She knew the drill. It could be days before she had a chance for a hot shower again and Brennan ducked into the small bathroom, washing away the day's filth. Taking in her surroundings, she marvelled at how quickly she had become accustomed to this new lifestyle. It was new and fascinating to her but at the same time being constantly on the move was exhausting. She had always wanted to provide stability for her daughter, something she felt she lacked growing up. She hoped this little hiccup in her parenting plans would be resolved soon enough.

Max had prepared several new identities for her which she switched between. Roberta was one she found most useful. She quickly learned that most people were sympathetic to a woman with a young child, on the run from an abusive husband. It couldn't be further from the truth. She knew Booth would never lift a finger at her or Christine but she found that the further from fact her backstories were, the easier it was for her to sell them.

As she stepped out of the bathroom, Max handed Christine to her, who gurgled happily at the sight of her mother.

"I've fed her. We're all packed and ready to go. Make sure you eat before you leave."

"Where are we headed to next?"

"Some place a further this time. You might need to stop halfway, spend a night without me. I've left you the address on the bedside table. Remember what I told you about choosing a place safe to spend the night."

Max usually left before Brennan in order to make sure their next place of refuge was safe from Pelant and also the law. Brennan watched as Max gathered his small bag.

"You'll be glad to know we might have someone joining us soon."

Brennan's eyes lit up. "Booth?"

Max smiled back. "Hopefully." And with that the old conman opened the motel room door, leaving Brennan alone with Christine.

She hurriedly sat down to what she knew would be her last meal in awhile, before getting ready to leave with Christine. The thought of being reunited with Booth again gave her an unexpected boost of energy.

"We're going to see Daddy again, Sweetheart," She kissed the top of Christine's head.

"Dada." The baby babbled.

"Yes," Brennan smiled. "Dada."

…

"I never thought I'd see the day," Luis said as counted the cash in his hand.

"Yeah neither did I." Booth tapped his foot impatiently, glancing over his shoulder. "It's all there Luis."

"Relax. Nobody's gonna know you're here." Satisfied that Booth had paid him the pre-agreed upon amount, Luis dropped the car keys into Booth's open palm.

"Stolen plates are in the trunk. Remember to change 'em when you get home."

"I will, thanks." Booth nodded, pulling the Phillies cap lower over his face.

Luis chuckled. "Nice doin' business with you Agent Booth."

Booth pointed a finger menacingly at Luis. "No one else knows about this you hear?"

"Hey I owe you man. I won't rat you out. Promise."

"Appreciate it."

Booth ducked into the nondescript dark, green car, pulling slowly out onto the street. He could trust Luis, he knew that. The informant had come through on numerous previous occasions and Booth had saved him from prosecution from the law an equal amount of times. He took the longer route home, making sure that he was under the cover of night before pulling up under a bridge. There he quickly changed the license plates of the car, before heading home. He was almost certain he was no longer under surveillance but it never hurt to be extra careful. He parked the car a short distance from his house, walking the remaining distance home.

Once inside the privacy of his residence, Booth checked the time. It was one in the morning. So far everything was going as planned. It had been three long weeks since Brennan had run with Christine and not a day went by that he didn't miss them. The fact that he wasn't with them and that Pelant was possibly out there still intent on harming them made him constantly worry for their safety.

Flynn had him report to the FBI once every couple of days to question him on Brennan's whereabouts. Flynn had said it was just a formality and Booth complied. He had just checked in with Flynn at the FBI the day before. Booth knew he had a couple of days before he would be missed. This was the window he had been waiting for to slip away.

Booth stared at the fake ID Max had prepared for him. The package and instructions to the rendezvous point had arrived mysteriously two days ago, slipped mysteriously under his front door by who, he did not know, but he marvelled at how Max still had his ways. Code words were used in the short letter detailing instructions. Both Max and he knew they had to be wary of Pelant and the pre-determined code words were to assure Booth that he wasn't being lured into a trap.

He scratched at the beard he had grown before pulling the Phillies baseball cap low over his face as he mentally catalogued the things he had packed. Satisfied that he didn't forget anything, he grabbed his overnight bag then in the darkness of the night, slipped out of his house again. Max had instructed him to steal a car, but he simply couldn't. He had planned to get rid of the car that he had bought from Luis as soon as he was reunited with his family. One last thing to do to. He placed a call to Cam.

"Seeley." Cam answered on the fourth ring, her voice heavy with sleep. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's just peachy. I love being single again. Who needs a girlfriend and baby to tie 'em down anyway? I'm better off without them."

"I don't need your sarcasm at one in the morning."

Booth sighed exaggeratedly into the phone. "Look I just… it's not easy being without them."

"Hang in there. You need me to come over?"

"I just wanted you to know, I'm headed to Atlantic City."

"Seeley…"

"Just for a couple of days. Don't come lookin' for me all right?"

"I don't approve of this. What would Dr Brennan say if she found out you were gambling again?"

"I wasn't lookin' for your approval. And she won't know. Look if you get a break in the case…"

"I'll call you."

"Right, thanks." Booth hung up without giving Cam the chance to reply.

In the weeks that had led up to this moment, he played the part of a man in despair, not caring about his appearance, finally giving in to an addiction he had tried to but failed to fight. His heart leapt at the thought of seeing Brennan and Christine again. Every cell in his being rebelled, telling him it was wrong. He was an officer of the law and in aiding and abetting a known fugitive he risked losing his job and imprisonment. Nothing was more important than family. His girls meant the world to him and he was willing to risk his career and his freedom for them. He picked up the pace, walking silently under the cover of night.

Now back at the car he had just bought, he looked around making sure nobody had noticed him before getting in. He pulled out onto the street, into the darkness of night, driving for a time, putting distance between himself and home before turning on the headlights. He checked constantly, even doubling back to ensure he wasn't being followed. Progress was slow this way but he knew it was necessary. He had never even heard of the small town that he was driving to. He knew it was going to be a couple of days before he would eventually meet up with them but he used the thought of being reunited with his family again to keep him going. This is for the best, he told himself as he drove on into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_**554Laura, GalaxieGurl (they won't have to worry about Flynn for now), ZinaR (this chapter should make you happy), Vmf447 (yeah lol I loved that scene other than the phone interruption), topaz270 (hey, no worries), LoveShipper, aadams00, jsboneslover, FictionWriter91, mendenbar, kareneb, regbride12. Thank you everyone for reviewing.**_

 _ **A shorter chapter this time but I hope everyone will enjoy it.**_

Booth's stomach growled as he turned off the narrow country road onto a dirt road. The crunch of gravel under the car's wheels and every bump in the uneven road could be felt by his sore and wary back. He had driven for two days, stopping only for gas and allowing himself only two quick meals a day, usually consisting of an energy bar or a small sandwich. He had pulled up along the road for a few hours of sleep and was not only hungry now, but also tired. It was reminisce of years ago when he was a Ranger in the Army on a sniper mission, only this time his body reminded him of how long ago that was.

After a short distance, he pulled off the road onto an even narrower dirt road, if it could even be called a road. Finally he pulled up to a small cabin, nestled in the woods. They're here? Booth had double-checked his GPS co-ordinates. This had to be the place. The sun was setting behind the canopy of trees and in the fading light, the cabin looked uninhabited. Was he too late? Slowly he threw open the car door, his back protesting after the many hours of driving. He pulled his gun out from his waistband, finding its weight comforting in his hand. Booth slowly walked up the dirt trail to the cabin, careful to as silent in his approach as possible, his senses on alert as he approached the door.

Cautiously he pushed the wooden door open which creaked all too loudly as it opened. There was a sudden well aimed kick at his hand and the gun he was holding clattered to the floor. He felt a hand closing round his wrist and he reacted instinctively, twirling round and slamming his attacker into the wall, his hand closed in a fist, ready to attack.

"No, stop! Booth it's me."

"Bones?"

"Hi." Brennan smiled almost shyly at him.

Booth broke into a smile. Instinct and want took over as he pressed himself against his girlfriend. He captured her lips in a searing kiss, conveying all his want and need into that kiss. He had missed her more than words could describe. He felt her hands reach for his shirt. He stepped back, breaking the kiss to allow her to pull the shirt off him.

"Christine?" He breathed.

"With Dad. They're safe." She replied before reconnecting them with her lips on his, pushing him back towards the bed. "I missed you." She groaned.

"Missed you too." He grunted as she pushed him backwards, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

He wore a cocky grin on his face as he watched her undress. He knew this was something his eyes would never tire of seeing. She joined him on the bed which was soft and creaky. It was nothing like home but they didn't care. His hands were quickly on her soft, pliable body, fingers getting reacquainted with the body he knew so intimately.

"I love you," he panted as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, her fingers impatiently scratching his torso.

"Love you too. I need you." She whispered into his ear. The couple energised by the adrenaline that had been coursing through their bodies made love hastily that night, satisfying each other in ways only the other could.

Booth wanted to pinch himself, scared that his was all a dream, as he rolled off Brennan, staring at the cracked ceiling, allowing his breathing to slow to normal. Beside him, Brennan propped herself up on her elbow, her fingers splayed across his chest.

"I'm sorry I kicked you."

"And I'm sorry I slammed you into the wall."

"It was very good foreplay though." Brennan laughed.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "So you're blonde now huh?"

"You're only noticing now, after we've made love?"

"Hey, I noticed it when I first realised it was you but… you know." He crooked her his trademark grin. "I had other things in mind."

"I thought you might like it, given your past girlfriends. Rebecca, Tessa, Hannah."

"Okay, new rule. No mentioning my ex-girlfriends when making love okay?"

"We've made love so your rule doesn't apply at this very moment."

"I don't care what my exes looked like. I just know I love you and you're the one for me. I don't care if you're blonde or a redhead. Hell you could've dyed your hair blue. As long as it's you, I'm happy."

"That's sweet." She rested her palm against his cheek. "I see you've grown a beard."

"Yeah all part of my disguise. You like it?"

"I'm ambivalent about it. You still look very attractive to me though."

"Yeah? I still think you're hot too." Booth chuckled before growing serious, "You sure Christine's safe?"

"Yes. Dad said we might need some quality time together. He was right."

"Where are they?"

"They should be back soon. Dad took Christine out for an evening stroll."

"Out here?" Booth asked, his eyes wide. "There could be like bears or something out there."

Brennan laughed. "The only wildlife indigenous to the area are deer and rainbow trout by the stream."

Booth sat up, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Well if they're comin' back, I better put some clothes on. And you too."

The couple put their clothes that had moments ago been hastily discarded back on, all the while maintaining eye contact. Their joy at being reunited was evident. No sooner had the couple gotten dressed then the door opened.

"I hope you guys were careful and didn't make me another grandchild. Not that I mind but now's not the best time."

"Max!" Booth whined.

Without missing a beat, Brennan replied. "No. I'm still on the pill. Chances of Booth impregnating me are extremely low."

"Really Bones?"

"Hey I'm not stupid. I know what you two were doing. It's not like I don't know how this little angel was made." Max retorted.

Booth cast Max a frown then turned his attention to the sleeping baby in Max's arms. "She's grown so big."

He closed the distance between them, slowly taking Christine from Max and cradling her in his arms.

"I wonder if she still remembers me," Booth whispered sadly.

"She does. She even says Dada now. I show her pictures of you every day. I knew we would be reunited again. I made sure she wouldn't forget you."

"Thanks." Booth nodded, smiling at his girlfriend's thoughtfulness. "Means a lot to me."

"Well, since Booth's here, we gotta move."

"Now?" Brennan asked.

"Tomorrow."

"But we just got here."

"It's better to be safe Honey. Booth being here changes things. I'll set out now, you and Booth should start heading to the new place tomorrow. And if all goes as planned…"

"I know. We'll see you in three days."

Max nodded. "Good to see you Booth."

"Thanks Max."

The old conman gave his granddaughter a loving glance before heading out into the night. Brennan made sure the cabin door was locked before turning to Booth.

"Are you intending to hold her the entire night?" Brennan teased.

"I might. I missed her." Booth said as he gazed at Christine with loving eyes. "

"She missed you too. She'll be so happy to see you when she wakes up."

"It feels like I've missed out on so much in her life."

Brennan motioned to the bed. "She can spend the night with us in bed. But she'll need a diaper change."

"I got it." He gently lowered the baby onto the bed. Just as gently he undressed her, changing her diaper then putting her into her pyjamas. Christine, tired out by an exciting day with her grandfather, slept throughout.

The happy parents then climbed into bed with her, sandwiching her in the middle. Brennan slept soundly that night, knowing that Booth was with them, her most restful night since she had been on the run.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you everyone who reviewed. 554Laura (always one of the first to do so, thank you), Vmf447 (true, those two are profoundly connected), GalaxieGurl (lol I don't know how one predicts the time needed but I reckon Max knows and yeah agree with you on Max and his wife), Lauwy, RobinAngelena, LoveShipper, aadams00, mendenbar, FaithinBones, jsboneslover, Phyllis.**_

Booth woke to someone tapping his face. He peeked open an eye, then two. His heart leapt and he broke into a grin. Baby Christine was patting him on the nose.

"Hey Princess." Booth crooned.

The baby gurgled happily at her father. Booth looked towards Brennan who was awake and propped up on an elbow, observing her family.

"Told you she didn't forget you."

The smile that he beamed back at her melted her heart. She had missed him more than words could describe. The fact that her happiness was now so contingent upon two people should have scared her. But it didn't.

"Dada." Little Christine babbled.

"Did you hear that?!" Booth sat up, his eyes locking with Brennan's. "She said Dada! She said Dada!" The look on his face was priceless as he beamed at her. "That's right Sweetheart, Daddy's here."

"She's rather advanced for her age." Brennan commented proudly. "I kept telling her about her Daddy and one day she just said Dada."

"That's my girl!"

She watched as Booth blew raspberries against their daughter's abdomen, causing the baby to laugh uncontrollably. Watching father and daughter play gave Brennan some semblance of normalcy, something she had sorely missed for the past three weeks while on the run. Now that he was there, her almost hopeless situation seemed to feel less hopeless. She knew Booth had given up a lot to be there with them.

"I'm sorry." The words popped out, a by product of her thoughts.

"What are you sorry for Bones?" Booth picked Christine up, cradling the baby against his chest. She happily patted his nose before moving her hands to explore his beard.

"For this. You are risking everything by being here."

"It's no big deal."

"Your job, everything you've worked for… Parker."

"Yeah." Booth sighed. "I love both of them very much… but Parker, he has Rebecca."

"Once the FBI finds out you're missing too, they might try to contact them."

"Yeah. Exactly why I haven't called Parker since you and Christine ran. The less he knows, the better."

"He's going to think that you've broken the law, abandoned him."

"Nah, he knows better."

"I'm sorry you had to choose between Parker and Christine."

"It wasn't a choice. This whole mess will get sorted out and then Parker will learn the truth. For now, Christine and you need me. I couldn't just let the two of you be out here on your own. Pelant is dangerous. You and her," Booth lifted the baby up in the air, causing her to giggle, before lowering her towards him again, pressing a kiss to her head, "you two are my everything."

"We love you too Booth. Thank you for doing this."

Brennan's mood suddenly grew sombre, remembering the reality of her current situation. "We have to get going. Move on to the next place."

"Yeah, we do." Booth said as he climbed out of bed, Christine still in his arms. He crinkled his nose. Handing her to Brennan he said, "She needs a diaper change. I'll make us some breakfast. We'll feed her then we should get outta here."

…

Eli wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand, before admiring his handiwork. The fresh coat of paint on the side of the house gave it a vibrant new look. Happy with his handiwork, he started down the ladder.

"I'm all done Horatio." Eli said, pulling off his work gloves, wiping his palms against his stained white shirt.

"A day's wages." Horatio handed Eli the money. "Hey I've got another job comin' up. I could sure use a hand. You're a hard worker, hard to find these days."

"Thanks but I gotta move on." Eli said. "You know how it is."

"I know, but us ex-cons gotta stick together. It's hard enough to find a job these days and you've got a family to feed."

"I appreciate you lookin' out for me but… can't risk being found. It's safer like this, for me and my family."

"You sure your parole officer can't help or something?" Horatio frowned in concern.

Eli shook his head. "I prefer to settle things my own way."

"I get it. Well, all the best and you stay safe."

"I will." Eli climbed into his beat-up old van and quickly drove off. He chose a longer route to his destination, doubling back to make sure he wasn't being followed before stopping at a small roadside diner. He picked up a burger and a salad before heading out onto the road again, turning into an alleyway that led to an abandoned warehouse.

Eli was careful to park the van such that anyone passing by on the road would not spot it, yet close enough so that should a quick getaway be needed, it was easy to get to and drive off. The padlock and chain securing the double doors of the warehouse were lose enough for him to push the doors open and slip through. He walked the length of the warehouse finally arriving at what had been a small living area for his family for the past four days.

The baby girl playing happily on the picnic mat on the floor noticed her father and crawled towards him.

"Hey Princess." Booth, now no longer Eli, picked up his daughter.

"Hi Booth." Brennan greeted him.

"You must be hungry. I've got dinner." Booth said.

"I am rather ravenous." Brennan replied as she pressed a kiss to Booth's lips. "The next location Dad has prepared for us is likely a motel out in the woods. We should be able to get a proper shower there."

Brennan took the bag from Booth. "You go ahead. Have my fries too. I'm not that hungry."

"I know you're lying Booth, you've spent an entire day doing manual labor. You must be famished. We'll share the fries."

"This wasn't the life I wanted for you, for her." Booth looked sadly at Christine.

"It wasn't the life I had imagined for Christine too. But this is temporary."

"It's been a month since we've been together on the run."

"We are fortunate the authorities haven't caught up to us. We're both wanted by the FBI now."

"Yeah and knowing Flynn, he's not gonna give up."

Booth placed Christine back down on the play mat. "You know what? All this time we've been playing defence. Hiding from the FBI and Pelant. I think it's time we went on the offense Bones."

"I don't know what that means. Is it a hockey analogy?"

"It's for any sport. I mean we could start lookin' into clearing your name."

"I'm sure Angela and the rest of our friends are working at finding evidence to absolve me from the crime. What you're proposing is risky. I thought we should keep a low profile."

"Yeah we could but we have Max. There're ways to get round stuff, low tech stuff that doesn't use a computer or the internet or a radio or something."

"That does seem like a good idea. I find the thought of being able to go home very appealing."

"The next time we meet up with Max let's get this plan going."

…

Three days of being on the road brought the family to a small motel in the woods where Max was waiting.

"This place looks better than that shack we put up at last." Booth commented. "It's a little close to home though doncha think?"

"You'll be safe here. At least you guys get to shower."

"It's my turn to get a job." Brennan said as she bounced Christine on her hip.

Max reached into his pocket, pulling out some money. He handed it to Brennan. "Here."

"No Dad I can't take this. Did you steal it?"

"Honey do you have so little faith in me? I didn't steal it okay? Just take it, it's mine. I swear."

"Max, we can't. You've helped us out more than you should have already." Booth hated that he was no longer able to provide for his girls the way he wanted.

"No, listen there's something I need Tempe to look into. And we'll need you here with Christine so this won't work if either one of you goes looking for a job again."

"What Pelant?"

"Maybe." Max said as he took Christine from Brennan.

"That was what I was tellin' Bones about. We can't be fugitives forever. We gotta find a way for us to go home."

"There was a woman, murdered here in Pitt Meadows. Ten years ago. Her murder was never solved."

"You think Pelant did it?" Booth asked.

"Carol Morrisey. She was a High School guidance counsellor. Went missing just about the time that Pelant was a student in her school." Max went on to explain. "Can't be a coincidence. I talked to some of the people who lived here all their lives, some of them think cyber boy did it."

"Even if we could prove Pelant killed her, so what? It still doesn't clear me for the murder of Ethan Sawyer." The frustration of being on the run for almost two months, evident in Brennan's voice.

"At the very least it puts him away." Booth said. "Gives us some breathing space. I know Angela's not gonna give up working on that computer code thing, figure out how Pelant put you on the security tapes."

"So point is, I know where she was last seen. You go take a look at the area, maybe we can tip off your friends at the Jeffersonian?" Max suggested.

Brennan shook her head. "No it has to be me. I have to find the body."

"You?! But you don't have your tools with you." Max frowned.

"I just need a brush, some tools for digging up the soil, that would be sufficient."

"It's too high profile, what if Pelant is watching us? The FBI? Max is right. I could put in a call to Cam, get her to send a team out."

"No, it has to be me Booth, do you understand? Pelant put us in this situation. I have to do something about it. We can't live like this forever."

"Okay, okay." Booth rubbed her arms soothingly. "And we won't all right?"

"Honey, Booth is right. It sounds dangerous."

"I'm doing this."

"Fine then I'm going with you." Booth folded his arms across his chest. He knew there would be no convincing her otherwise.

"I need you to take care of Christine while we look for the remains Dad."

"I can do that. But you two are risking a lot here."

"Well if Pelant is out there, he'll have to get past me. And if the FBI are waiting, then they'll have to deal with me too." Booth stated, determination in his voice.

"That's settled then. We set out tomorrow." Brennan exchanged looks with Booth. It was one step forward in getting to go home.

 _ **I wanted to move the story along a little and didn't want to post something too short. Not sure if you guys thought this chapter jumped about too many scenes.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks for your kind words. Lauwy (I think Booth had to make a choice and at theat point, his girls needed him more than Parker), RobinAngelena, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, MstgSzy (most guys aren't), Vmf447, FaithinBones, jsboneslover (true that), LoveShipper (close but not that close yet), aadams00, kareneb, regbride12.**_

For weeks Brennan and Booth combed the area where Carol Morrisey was last seen. Booth was constantly on the look-out for trouble, either Pelant or someone who might have spotted them. He was glad that he had decided to bring his gun along when he left. Fortunately, the area was remote enough such that there was almost no other people around to notice them. It was probably why Pelant chose the area to bury a body, he had concluded. Perfect location to hide a body. And then late one afternoon, they hit pay dirt. Brennan spent the next few days, slowly uncovering the remains.

"Well I think this is it." Brennan said as she stood over the trench that she had painstakingly brushed, layer by layer.

"Wow Bones, this looks really professional, like what you would do."

"It is what I would do."

"Yeah it's kinda a giveaway doncha think?"

"This is the only way the team can find the evidence they need to tie Pelant to this woman's murder. If he did indeed murder her."

"Right." Booth glanced down at the set of bones. "You sure this is Carol Morrisey."

"A cursory examination of the remains matches the description of her. I'm quite certain it's her."

"Good enough for me."

"We've spent weeks on this and hopefully it will pay off."

"It will Bones." Booth pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers. "C'mon, let's go back to Max and Christine."

"You'll call it in?"

"Yeah, don't worry, leave it all up to me. They won't be able to trace the call. But we gotta put some distance between us and here first."

Booth made sure they had left Pitt Meadows well behind them before making the 911 call. In another tiny motel room that the family were staying at for the night, Brennan watched the news with great interest. The camera panned in on Angela and Hodgins. She noticed that Clark had taken over her position at the lab. In the corner of the screen she could see Flynn consulting with Cam.

"Looks like the gang's all there." Booth said as he sat down on the bed next to Brennan.

"I hope I have done enough."

"You have Bones, you have."

The next few days passed slowly. Booth was constantly on the alert, knowing that finding the body of Carol Morrisey could have caused Pelant to feel threatened and escalate. The news covered the discovery of the human remains but much to Brennan's frustration it did not seem as if the team at the Jeffersonian was getting any closer to finding the killer.

It was then that she decided that perhaps the team needed a little help to move the investigation along. Her decision after discussion with Booth was put into action.

…

It had been three days since the body of High School guidance counsellor Carol Morrisey had been found. The team at the Jeffersonian had managed to ascertain the cause of death but were unable to determine who had killed her. And then the day got stranger for FBI Special Agent Hayes Flynn.

An anonymous tip-off had suggested that they start looking into Christopher Pelant for the murder of Carol Morrisey. Shortly after that call, he received another anonymous tip-off. A concerned member of public had spotted wanted fugitives Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth and could provide the location to where they were hiding.

Sitting in what used to be his friend's office. Flynn shook his head. He couldn't understand why Booth would throw it all away and go on the run with his girlfriend. He knew Booth had worked hard to rise the ranks of the FBI and become Head of Major Crimes. Although he and Brennan had disappeared at different times, Flynn had no doubt that the couple were now reunited somewhere. Before Booth had disappeared, he had insisted that Pelant, rather than Brennan was responsible for the murder of Ethan Sawyer. And now this. He was convinced that the victim of the current case he was working on was linked somehow to Brennan and Pelant.

Flynn knew that for many FBI Agents, there would be that one case, the one case that would never get solved, or that one fugitive they would spend their entire careers trying to catch. He hated to think that for him, the fugitive he perhaps would never catch was his friend and fellow FBI Agent.

Flynn sighed. He had two possible leads to chase and limited resources. His mind was made up. He knew what he would do.

…

Even after having left the Army so many years ago, his sniper training with the Rangers seemed to have sublimated into Booth's subconscious. That night as his family slept, something woke Booth up. He lifted his head, looking around the darkened motel room. Nothing seemed out of place. He looked intently in the direction of the small window which had drawn the curtains over. It could have been imagined, but he was sure he saw a shadow flash past.

At every place they stopped, the couple had an escape plan. It was a habit Max had drilled into them. At first, Booth thought it was unnecessary, but now he was grateful for it. The plan almost always involved Max providing the distraction for them to make their escape. Tonight however, Max was not with them. He had left earlier that day to scout out a new location.

Booth kept deathly still and was sure he could make out the sound of movement in the woods surrounding their room. It was always better to err on the side of caution and Booth woke Brennan, shaking her gently. When her eyes opened, he placed a finger to his lips indicating she should be silent.

He pointed towards the door. His eyes now accustomed to the dark, Booth watched as Brennan seemed to realize why he had woke her.

"You need to take Christine and get outta here." Booth whispered.

Brennan shook her head.

"We've talked about this. We have to think of Christine."

Brennan stared at Booth. They had talked this scenario over. She never liked what they had planned but she had always hoped they would never have to execute their plan. Deep down inside she knew Booth was right. It could be Pelant out to harm their daughter.

She watched as Booth reached for his gun, pressing it into her hand.

"Just like we planned." Booth spoke as softly as he could.

Brennan grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him to her. They kissed over their sleeping daughter. "You meet me at the next place, you hear?"

"Yeah."

Brennan watched as Booth leaned down to brush a kiss to Christine's head then stealthily put on his shoes and pulled on his jacket. He made his way just as silently to the door. With one hand on the door knob and the other on the lock, Booth turned back to glance at sleeping Christine, then crooked a cocky grin at Brennan. She understood it as his attempt to downplay the situation in a bid to allay her worry. Somehow it made her feel worse. She then watched as Booth opened the door a fraction, then slip out into the darkness.

She expected to hear gunshots ringing out but there was a strange silence. Her heart pounding in her chest, Brennan hurriedly got dressed and reached for the car keys. She turned to scoop the still sleeping Christine in her arms, her body tense, waiting for the right moment.

Outside she heard sounds of a scuffle, and then in the distance she heard a familiar voice shout, "Stop! FBI!"

At least she now knew who was out there. She wasn't sure if she should be comforted that it was the FBI, rather than Pelant. She waited what seemed like an eternity for her surroundings to become silent again, then cautiously opened the motel door by a tiny slither. Not detecting anyone else around, she slipped out. Her eyes had by now also adjusted to the dark. She turned towards the road and saw a man, an FBI Agent dressed in tactical gear complete with the trademark bullet-proof vest with the words FBI emblazoned across it, slumped unconscious on the ground. She had no doubt it was a result of Booth's doing. Her heart thundered all too loudly in her chest, as she cradled Christine to her chest. She wondered if her wildly beating heart would wake her sleeping daughter.

Her eyes darting around quickly to survey her surroundings she made sure the coast was clear. She then fixed eyes on the car and sprinted the short distance to it. At the vehicle, her trembling fingers unlocked the door. She willed herself to gently lower Christine into her car seat, knowing that if the baby woke up crying she would alert anyone nearby. She hoped desperately that Booth had bought them the time they needed to escape. Christine safely buckled in, she jumped in the front seat. With still shaky hands she turned the keys, the car's engine coming to life. She put her foot on the gas pedal and sped off into the night, hoping that Booth, like her would escape safely. She glanced into the rearview mirror, watching as she left the woods that surrounded their motel room behind in the dust. She felt a pang of guilt at leaving Booth behind. She took her eyes off the road again, focusing on Christine, somehow still miraculously asleep in her car seat. Brennan's gaze fell back onto the dirt road ahead. She knew their daughter took precedence now. Every action they took was to ensure her safety. She just hoped that they would again be reunited with Booth soon.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for your patience in waiting for this update. I apologize for keeping everyone on the edge for so long. RobinAngelena, ZinaR, aadams00 (better than them apart), 554Laura, GalaxieGurl (you know me too well *wink*, hope you didn't run out of nails!), mendenbar, Vmf447, Lauwy, LoveShipper, FaithinBones. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

Booth ran on into the darkness of the night, hoping that the cover of the woods would help lose Flynn whom he now knew was hot on his tail. Moments earlier as he had stepped out of the motel room and onto the deck, his Ranger training immediately kicked in. To his left he spotted a man, barrelling towards him. He had side stepped just in time and managed to subdue Agent Fowler, with a hard knock to the back of the Agent's head. He hoped Agent Fowler would not hold it against him. He had heard Flynn yell out and without much thought, grabbed Agent Fowler's gun and started running for the woods. He had no idea how many FBI Agents were there with Flynn, but his intuition told him that Flynn had only brought a small team with him.

He had only one objective and that was to provide enough time for Brennan to escape with Christine. His lungs burning from running through the woods, Booth ducked behind a fallen log to get his bearings. The woods surrounding him was strangely silent and Booth strained his ears, all his senses on alert. The snap of a twig to his right caused him to whip towards the sound, Agent Fowler's gun pointed in the direction of the sound.

"Easy." Flynn said, his gun too raised and pointing at Booth.

"You gonna shoot me?" Booth asked.

"Depends on whether you give yourself up."

"Seriously?" Booth asked incredulously.

"You're a wanted fugitive."

"Bones didn't kill Ethan Sawyer. Christopher Pelant did. He killed Carol Morrisey too."

"Dr Brennan dig her up?"

Booth bit his lip, refusing to answer.

"Why'd you run? You know running makes the both of you look guilty." Flynn asked, his gun still pointed at Booth.

"Look Flynn, it wasn't Bones okay?"

"All right then prove it. Sign of good faith, put your gun down. Then you let me bring you in quietly and we'll talk."

"That's not gonna happen. Not when Pelant's still out there. Not when he could hurt Bones or our daughter."

"So question is, are you gonna shoot me?" Flynn parroted Booth's earlier question.

Booth knew he didn't have it in him to shoot a fellow FBI Agent, especially one that was also a friend. His gut told him Flynn couldn't either.

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna let me go and I'm gonna disappear into the night."

"What?! That's not - "

"How'd you find us?" Booth asked. They had been successful in evading law enforcement and Pelant for a couple of months now and he needed to know what changed.

"Anonymous tip-off."

Booth nodded realising his worse fears had come true. "Pelant knows where we are. He's the one who provided the tip. I gotta get to Bones and my daughter now."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"Then go ahead… shoot me." Booth dared Flynn.

The two FBI Agents locked eyes for a moment. Booth, with his gun still trained on Flynn, slowly started to back away.

"Don't do it Seeley."

"Go ahead shoot me." Booth dared him again. Still trusting his gut, Booth took larger steps into the depth of the woods. He watched as Flynn growl in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air, before he turned and disappeared into the night.

…

The sun rose and Brennan drove on, knowing that their next hideout was still some distance away. She knew if she pushed herself, she might reach her intended destination before night fell again but she knew it would be unwise. Being tired made one prone to mistakes she could not afford, not especially when she was alone with Christine. Max had warned her often enough of the perils of being a fugitive and being so tired that she was no longer able to think straight.

The baby had by now woken up and whined.

"We're going on a little trip Christine." Brennan tried to soothe her daughter. Christine started to cry and Brennan fought her maternal instincts to pull over to comfort her baby. She knew that she had to put as much distance as she could between herself and where she had just run from. The baby cried herself to sleep and Brennan drove on, pushing the gnawing sensation of guilt aside. Her primary objective now was to keep both of them alive. The adrenaline that had been coursing through her body from the escape of the night before soon started to wear off and her stomach growled. She knew Christine would wake soon, crying, hungry and needing a diaper change.

She pulled up at a small store off the freeway. Her heart started to hammer loudly in her chest again as she got out of the car. She was nervous but grateful for the opportunity to stretch her legs. She lifted Christine out of her car seat and her daughter woke whimpering.

"I know. You're hungry." Brennan glanced around her, wary that there could be surveillance cameras around the store. She had always been a quick learner and she had quickly learnt the ins and outs of being a fugitive from her father. A random thought popped in her head and she wondered if her adeptness at this was an inherited trait. She inhaled deeply to compose herself, then surveyed her surroundings for any potential threats. Detecting none, she quickly changed Christine's diaper in the backseat of the car. Now a little more comfortable, Christine was silent in her mother's arms, taking in her new surroundings. It was time to adopt another of the personas her father had created for her. She willed herself to remain calm as she entered the store confidently. There was nobody there save for an elderly lady standing in the back aisle. The store clerk was a teenager, apparently engrossed in whatever music that was playing from his smartphone.

Brennan knew she didn't have much money on her. She grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water then spotted a bottle of pureed baby food. She checked to make sure it hadn't expired then brought all three items to the clerk at the counter.

She hoped that the FBI had not put out an alert on her. It seemed to take forever for the teenager to lazily ring up all three items on the cash register and Brennan hurriedly paid for them before willing herself to calmly walk out of the store. She found a secluded spot to park her car further down the road and fed Christine before wolfing down the sandwich and bottle of water. Both mother and child now fed, Brennan got back on the road.

As evening approached, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. In her car seat Christine whined for her mother. Brennan knew she would have to stop to feed the baby soon. Her thoughts travelled back to Booth, wondering if he had been caught or worse injured. Christine soon started to cry, forcing Brennan to pull over under a bridge, careful to remember her father's instructions. _Make sure the car can't be seen from the road and always make sure you can make a quick getaway._

She scooped the crying baby into her arms. The area was deserted. There was some cardboard on the ground, left there probably by someone else who had also been forced to spend the night under the bridge. She checked for used needles and other potentially unsanitary objects before sitting down on the cardboard. Glad that she was still nursing Christine, Brennan knew this was all she had to sate the baby's hunger for that night.

Brennan's stomach growled again from hunger ad her body felt sore from being tense all day. She was glad that at least Christine had managed to fall asleep. She knew it would be a sleepless night for her. She decided that spending the night in the car would be safer and warmer than being out in the open. She settled Christine into her car seat and slid into the back seat next to her daughter.

Outside, lightning lit up the night sky. Soon large drops of rain started to fall. Being on the run had taught Brennan to be thankful for the small things and she was grateful to be in the shelter of the car. Her thoughts travelled to Booth. She hoped he was safe. She knew that if all went as planned, she would meet up with Max soon. She hoped that she would not have to wait too long to be reunited with Booth too.

…

Miles away, Booth trekked on, his feet sore from walking. After he had slipped away from Flynn the night before he had hiked further into the woods. He finally found a clearing to spend the rest of the night out in the cold. He didn't get much sleep that night, his senses always on the alert, ready for trouble. He worried about his girls but knew there was nothing more he could do except make it to their next rendezvous point.

As dawn broke, Booth got himself ready to move again. He felt like he was a sniper again on a lonely, dangerous mission. Armed with only Agent Fowler's gun, Booth headed towards the road. He knew the area he was in was remote and he was worried Flynn was still hunting him. He kept close to the road, yet away from plain sight. His plan was to hopefully hitch a ride into town. From there he would find a way to reunite with his family again. He checked his jeans pocket. He had enough money perhaps for one meal. He could go a day or two without food but he knew he would need to stay hydrated.

He had been walking for most of the day and now tired and aching, Booth thought he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle. He peered down the road and noticed a semi rounding the bend. Booth tucked the gun away under his shirt, then hurried to the road, waving his arms, hoping the driver would stop. It was time to be Eli again.

The large semi stopped and a bearded man who reminded Booth of his Pops in his younger days, looked quizzically at him.

"You lost?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you get out here anyway? I've driven this route dozens of times and never seen anyone around before."

"My truck broke down couple of miles back." Booth shrugged nonchalantly. "I just need a ride into town."

Seemingly satisfied with Booth's answer, the man said, "Hop in."

"Thanks," Booth nodded before climbing in the passenger seat. He knew he still had a long way to go, but it was one step closer to getting him reunited with his family again.

 _ **Ok safe to say, I've never been a fugitive before, so I'm not sure how realistic this chapter and the coming ones are but hope you guys are enjoying the story thus far.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm deeply grateful for all of your support in continuing to read and review. Thank you guys. GalaxieGurl (yup he will face those consequences later), topaz270, RobinAngelena (lol true. I've just watched that couple of days ago too!), Lauwy, 554Laura, FaithinBones, LoveShipper, kareneb, jsboneslover, mendenbar, ZinaR, aadams00, regbride12 (IMO, Flynn was always the good guy, he was just doing his job, just as I believe Booth would have if their situations were reversed).**_

After two days on the road, Brennan finally pulled up to what looked like an abandoned shack in the middle of another sparsely populated small town. On many previous occasions, she had Booth with her and he would always make sure it was safe that neither Pelant nor the FBI were there lying in wait for them. This time she was alone again, reminiscent of the time when she was on the run, before Booth had joined them. She reached into the diaper bag for Booth's gun. Christine was asleep in her car seat and Brennan quietly exited the car.

She made the few steps towards the shack when the door stared to open slowly. She instinctively aimed the gun at the door.

"Whoa Honey, it's me."

"Dad!" Brennan exclaimed, blowing out the breath she had been holding as she lowered her gun.

Max looked towards the car. "Where's Booth?"

If Max didn't know, then news of them being found and almost caught by the FBI must not have been made public yet. It brought her some sense of relief. If Booth had been taken into custody by the FBI, or wounded, surely it would have been in the news by now.

"The FBI found us."

"How?"

"I don't know." Brennan shook her head. "Maybe someone spotted us."

"Or cyber boy had something to do with it."

"Perhaps." Brennan walked wearily back to the car, scooping Christine out of the car seat. The baby girl woke from her slumber.

"Hi Sweetheart." Max greeted his granddaughter. Brennan handed the baby over to Max. Christine smiled, recognizing her grandfather.

"They got Booth?" Max asked, the concern evident on his face.

"I don't think so. Booth provided the distraction, allowing me to escape with Christine."

Max nodded. "I'm sure he's okay."

"I hope so."

"You know what this means. We have to move."

"But we just got here."

"I know you're tired but we have to get going."

"We can't. Booth won't know where to find us."

"He's smart, resourceful. He'll find us."

Brennan shook her head. "We wait here for Booth."

"The longer we stay here, the more likely we'll be found. My job is to keep you and Christine safe."

Brennan bit her lip. "We'll wait here, for Booth."

Max sighed. His Tempe had been stubborn as soon as she could display that personality trait. He knew she would not give in on this one. "Okay, one more day Honey."

The next day, Brennan was filled with nervous energy, hoping that against all odds Booth would arrive. As evening approached, her worry grew. Max constantly reminded her about their need to move on which did nothing to allay her growing anxiety for Booth. She had spent most of the day peeking out of the shack's dirty window and finally she spotted movement in the distance. A figure approached. She would have recognized his gait anywhere. Her heart beat with excitement and relief as Booth cautiously approached.

Brennan opened the door, peeking out and was immediately rewarded with Booth's smile. He ran the remaining short distance and burst in through the door, closing it quickly behind him. Brennan threw herself into his arms with a muffled sob. He held her tightly to him, whispering, "I'm okay," before releasing her from his arms.

"Dada!" Christine called out, reaching her short arms to her father.

"Hey Pumpkin." Booth immediately took his daughter from Max's arms.

"Good to see you made it Booth." Max patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah." Booth smiled as he pressed a kiss to Christine's cheek.

"You sure nobody followed you?"

"I'm sure."

"You got here faster than I thought."

"Yeah just kept pushing myself. Look, we're in danger, it's Pelant. He tipped off Flynn."

"Then we need to move."

"Booth just got here." Brennan replied, knowing how tired he had to be.

"I'll go now. You and Booth can stay the night. Then head to the place I told you about tomorrow morning."

"I will."

"You guys stay safe."

"Thanks Max."

Max slipped out into the evening, leaving the family alone again.

"You okay?" Brennan asked.

"I'm tired. Feet hurt, but I'm okay. You?"

"I'm okay, and so is Christine."

Booth wrapped an arm round Brennan's shoulder. Brennan looked at Christine and started to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong Bones? We're okay."

Brennan shook her head. "This isn't the life I wanted for her."

"I know."

"We're just like my parents."

"Hey, we're not."

"We are. There will come a point where it won't be safe for Christine to be with us anymore and, just like my parents we'll have to leave her somewhere, with someone."

"Listen Bones, you're thinking way ahead. It's not gonna come to that. I won't let it."

"I can't abandon her Booth. Not like what my parents did."

"And you won't."

"Last night, and while I was making my way here, I feared for Christine's life constantly. What if Pelant caught us? What if the FBI found us again. I don't want her to get hurt in the process."

"I won't let it."

"You say it with such certainty."

"Bones, look at me." Booth hooked a finger under Brennan's chip, tilting her head to him so that he caught her gaze. "Nothing's gonna happen to her or to you. I promise."

Brennan closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I won't let this go on forever."

Booth pulled Brennan tightly to him again, Christine still in his arms. It was heart-breaking to see her in such distress. He never wanted his family to be in a situation so similar to Max's. Booth remembered that Max had lost his wife while being a fugitive. He closed his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Brennan or Christine. The wheels in his mind started to turn. He had to do something. He couldn't let this go on any longer.

That night as his family lay sleeping on the dirt floor of the tiny shack, Booth stealthily prepared himself for what he had to do. He took a little money, sufficient for the journey ahead and Agent Fowler's gun. He would leave his with Brennan. He took another lingering look at his family. They meant the world to him. There was nothing he would not do for them. They were all he had hoped for for so long. He had never envisioned they would ever be in such a situation. He would have loved to plant a kiss to their heads but did not want to risk waking them. With a pencil his scribbled on the back of the empty cereal box that contained the dinner he had eaten earlier.

 _I've gone to fix things and if I'm successful, you and Christine can have a normal life again. Like I promised you, this won't go on forever. Always remember I love you. Tell Christine and Parker I love them too._

 _Booth._

 _ **I'm sorry this reunion had to end with a cliffhanger. But we're on the way to resolving this story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**LoveShipper, RobinAngelena, Vmf447, 554Laura (sorry I know this is probably not soon enough for you), GalaxieGurl (you're right about what's coming next), FaithinBones, Bones2014, aadams00, kareneb, mendenbar (you're not wrong in worrying), regbride12 thank you all for waiting on the edge and reading and reviewing.**_

Special Agent Hayes Flynn stared at the array of gluten-free breads on display. The smell of fresh produce and baked breads on display would normally wet his appetite but today there was too much adrenaline coursing through his circulatory system to be enticed.

"Still nothing." The earpiece in hidden in his ear crackled to life.

"Just stay sharp." Flynn muttered before moving on to the next stall, his eyes still surveying the crowd.

Flynn had wondered why Booth had chosen such a public and crowded place but he figured the crowds also provided some sort of security. Booth knew FBI protocol and he knew that the crowd afforded him some sort of protection and cover. But blending in with the crowd was not something Booth needed if he had intended to turn himself in. Flynn sighed softly, not quite sure what Booth was actually trying to accomplish.

He had received a call from Booth a couple of days ago, stating the time and place to meet where he would turn himself in. The Farmer's Market at Dupont Circle on a busy morning was the last place Flynn had expected.

Flynn and a few other fellow FBI Agents were fanned out among the crowd. It had been half an hour and still no sign of Booth.

…

Brennan pushed her way slowly though the crowd. It wasn't the first time she was there. She recalled being there with Booth on several occasions before her ordeal of being forced to become a fugitive had started. She loved Farmer's Markets and the fresh produce she could purchase there. She tried to look out for Booth, or Flynn or Pelant but the noise and crowd proved difficult to spot them. She knew that if Booth found out she was there, he would be incensed but she couldn't let him risk his life for her anymore. She wanted her life as a fugitive to end but did not want Booth hurt in the process. With Angela's help she had managed to find out where Booth was headed after he had left them that night. What his intended plan was, proved too difficult to discover.

As she moved through the crowd she suddenly felt someone come up behind her. "Dr Brennan, you need to come with me."

…

Booth moved through the crowd at the crowded Farmer's Market. He spotted a few FBI Agents but the person he was looking for wasn't there. Eventually, he spotted Flynn. He moved into Flynn's peripheral vision, stopping at a stall selling organic fruits, he picked up an apple, bringing it to his nose and inhaling it's scent. Brennan would have loved to buy some of these he mused. He turned his head, making brief eye contact with Flynn before placing the apple back and moving on.

"Spotted Booth." Flynn spoke. "Do not engage until I say so."

Flynn followed as Booth walked at a leisurely pace, keeping a safe distance between them.

Booth moved unhurriedly but with purpose away from the market. As he walked on, the crowds began to thin. He glanced over his shoulder, Flynn was still there.

He quickened his pace and now away from the market, he ducked into an alleyway between a row of buildings.

…

Brennan walked rapidly away from the crowds until she was at the edge of the market. Whipping round she glared at the man who had accosted her.

"Sweets, what are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same question."

"Are you going to arrest me?"

"You're not answering my question."

"Answer mine first."

"Fine." Sweets threw his hands up in the air. "Booth called Agent Flynn. Said he was gonna turn himself in but they had to meet here."

"Why would Flynn want you here? He knows how close you are to us."

"Agent Flynn figured if things got outta hand, it would be good for me to be here. We were expecting Booth, not you."

"Booth's here, I just don't know where."

"He didn't tell you he was turning himself in?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. He left me a note, saying he was going to fix things."

"That definitely sounds like Booth."

"He has something planned, something he wants to do. Simply turning himself in won't clear my name."

"I agree. It does sound like he has something up his sleeve."

"We have to find him, before he gets hurt."

"You know as an FBI Agent, it's my sworn duty to arrest you."

"Help me find Booth first." Brennan pleaded. "Then you can arrest me."

"We'll find Booth, then we'll talk."

…

Booth stopped in his tracks, turning and surveying his surroundings. He couldn't see Flynn anymore but knowing his fellow Agent, Booth knew he had to be close. His senses on alert, Booth knew he was not alone.

"Kinda poetic don't you think?" Pelant stepped out of the shadows.

"Poetic?"

"Not too far from where your ancestor assassinated Abraham Lincoln."

Booth clenched his fists. He detested that part of his ancestry, but kept his emotions in check.

"Thought you were going to turn yourself in?"

"I am. But you're not gonna let me."

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Cause you heard my conversation with Flynn. You're worried I have something on you. Evidence to prove you murdered Carol Morrisey and Ethan Sawyer."

Pelant chuckled. "You have nothing on me."

"You hope. If what I had on you didn't worry you, you wouldn't have turned up here."

"I'm not gonna shoot you Agent Booth."

"Course you're not. Not in public, in broad daylight. So what did you have in mind? Drug me, feed me to wolves like you did to Ethan Sawyer?"

Pelant laughed. "I only use any trick once. That was just to kill Sawyer. I may have something more poetic, more exhilarating lined up for you."

"Son of a bitch. I knew you killed him. Then you blamed it on Bones."

Pelant smirked.

Booth reached for Agent Fowler's gun that had been tucked behind his back under his shirt. Pulling it out he pointed it at Pelant.

"You won't shoot an unarmed man Agent Booth."

"You sure about that? You ruined Bones' life. I'd do anything for the woman I love. I'm sure you know that."

For a moment, Pelant looked worried.

"So I figure, you've got two choices. One, you surrender, let me take you in, confess to what you did, or two, you refuse and I shoot you right here, right now for resisting arrest."

Pelant growled. "You know I didn't turn up here without a plan."

"I was counting it. So either surrender to me or I'm gonna count to three, then I'm pulling the trigger."

"One…"

"You'll never get away with just shooting me. Your fellow Agents are all over the place."

"Two…"

Pelant too pulled out a gun pointing it at Booth.

"Th – "

"FBI!" Flynn yelled. "Put your gun down!"

Flynn jumped out from behind the corner he had been hiding watching the scene before him unfold. He aimed his gun at Pelant. He hoped he wasn't too late in preventing Booth from ruining his life or career. Before he could react there was a deafening bang. Flynn watched as Booth fell backwards onto the ground.

The look on Pelant's face was one of puzzlement, but he reacted by aiming his gun at Flynn. The seasoned FBI Agent was faster. Pulling the trigger he quickly dispatched of Pelant. Running over to the serial killer, Flynn quickly kicked the gun out of Pelant's reach, making sure that he was indeed dead. Turning round he hurried to Booth, standing over his fallen friend, Flynn watched as a growing patch of red, sticky fluid slowly spread across Booth's chest.

Another FBI Agent who had been close behind arrived on the scene.

"Call an ambulance. Agent down." Flynn said as he crouched down beside Booth.

 _ **More cliffhangers… I know, I know, still leaving you guys at the edge of your seats. Hang on, you'll get answers soon.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**LoveShipper, Vmf447, GalaxieGurl (hope this was quick enough, and you may have just got it right), Lauwy, RobinAngelena, Phyllis (yeah less future pain for BB), 554Laura (you're right on that), bookwormlady (no worries, just keep reading), FaithinBones (yeah he is), kareneb, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, aadams00, mendenbar. Hope this chapter was quick enough for you. Thank you all for reading and keeping up with this story.**_

Brennan and Sweets had skirted the crowds, trying to locate Booth when they heard a distinctive bang. It was a sound she had heard one too many times, the unmistakable sound of a gun firing. Brennan reacted immediately running towards the direction of the sound. A second shot rang out and Brennan pushed herself to run faster, her heart pounding, her mind sick with worry. She pulled out Booth's gun that she had been hiding.

"Dr Brennan wait! You have a gun?!" Sweets shouted, as he pulled out his holstered gun too.

"I'm not going to shoot you," Brennan shouted back incredulously.

"I just need you to be careful, we're not sure – " Sweets stopped as they rounded the corner.

"Booth!" Brennan shouted, running towards her fallen boyfriend.

"Dr Brennan, put the gun down!" Flynn shouted.

Brennan noting the growing patch of blood on Booth's chest cried, "You shot him?!"

"Pelant did."

It was only then that Brennan noticed the dead serial killer on the ground, another FBI Agent standing over him.

"The gun Dr Brennan!" Flynn yelled.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Sweets asked, panic evident in his voice. "Why isn't anyone applying pressure to the wound?!"

"Ambulance is on it's way." Flynn shouted back.

Brennan dropped the gun, crouching down next to Booth, intending to try to stem the bleeding. She knew that from the amount of blood that had soaked through his shirt the bullet had to have hit a major artery. Her brain told her that if he was not already dead he would be soon if the EMTs didn't arrive. Her trembling fingers reached for his neck intending to feel for his pulse. She heard him groan.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Booth asked as he pushed himself up to sit.

"Booth no!" Brennan choked out a sob. "You have to stay down. Help is on the way."

Booth blinked, then shook his head. "No, it's okay. I'm okay."

"You're not okay!" Brennan exclaimed as she place a hand on his arm.

"Seeley just stay down and do as she says." Flynn said, he too now crouched beside him.

"No, I'm really okay. I wasn't shot." Booth reached under his shirt and pulled out a packet of red liquid, discarding it onto the ground. "Blood packet."

"What's going on?" Sweets asked, looking confused.

Booth nodded at Pelant. "He dead?"

"Yeah. Agent DeClercq confirmed it." Flynn replied, referring to the Agent standing over Pelant's body.

"You're okay?" Brennan stated, not quite daring to believe her eyes at the moment. She had thought she had lost him.

"I'm okay Bones. I promise. I'm sorry I had you worried."

Brennan threw her arms round Booth's neck.

"Whoa wait, you'll get all this nasty blood all over yourself."

"All right I had enough." Flynn said as he rose to his feet. "I'm taking you two into custody. Someone better tell me what's going on."

"What?! Why? You heard Pelant. He did it. He killed Carol Morrisey and Ethan Sawyer. Not to mention all the others I had been tellin' you about." Booth protested.

"I'm sorry Seeley. I shot Pelant. You know there's paperwork to be filled, questions to be answered."

"Fine, fine."

"What going on? Why did you use fake blood?" Sweets asked.

"It's real blood, blood packet to make it look real… look, if someone would just let me get out of these bloody clothes I'll be glad to explain."

Two hours later, Flynn, Booth, Brennan, Caroline and Sweets were all seated in the FBI conference room. Booth had taken a quick shower in the Hoover gym. With one hand, he rubbed at the back of his head, drying his hair with the towel that was slung round his neck.

"So you planned to lure Pelant out in hopes of him confessing." Flynn asked.

"Yeah. I wanted you to be there to witness everything. I knew he was gonna kill me. And I hoped he'd just say everything I hoped he would before he actually tried to kill me."

"How'd you know he was going to use a gun?"

"I didn't. I had to make him try to. I chose a public place, so he couldn't get too close to me and stick a needle into me or something. I knew he wouldn't be in the crowd. I mean if I passed out with everyone around, he would never be able to get me alone, or at least I hoped. The whole shooting me thing was just a back-up, in case Pelant didn't say what I hoped he would, at the very least you'd still see him trying to kill me right? I didn't count on you shooting him though."

"I thought he had shot you and was going to shoot me."

"I don't care how he died or who killed him. I'm kinda glad he's gone." Booth shrugged.

"Me too cheri." Caroline finally spoke.

"I agree." Brennan who was sitting next to Booth nodded.

"So if Pelant didn't shoot you, who did?" Sweets directed the question at Booth. "I mean Pelant had real bullets in his gun and he obviously didn't manage to get a shot off at you. His weapon wasn't fired, we checked."

"Nobody."

"C'mon Seeley. I heard a gunshot." Flynn looked disbelievingly at Booth.

"It was a recording."

"And you had it played at that exact moment that you thought Pelant was gonna shoot you? I find that pretty hard to believe. Didn't sound like a recording. Sounded real. I've heard enough gunshots to know a real one. Where did the sound recording come from anyway?"

"My phone. Look Flynn, it was a set up okay? Bang, I burst the blood packet, make it look like I was shot."

"I was there, I saw it all. You didn't just fall backwards, something hit you."

"Nothing hit me. See?" Booth lifted his shirt.

"There's a faint bruise…" Brennan's finger moved to Booth's chest.

"Yeah I must've maybe poked myself too hard trying to time it right to break the packet you know?" Booth gave Brennan a meaningful glance. He turned back to Flynn, changing the subject. "So Bones is cleared of all charges right?"

"Agent Flynn witnessed Pelant's confession correct?" Brennan added.

"Yes, as did Agent DeClercq." Caroline pointed out.

"So everything's back to normal?" Sweets asked. "Just like before?"

"Dr Brennan's cleared of all charges and can resume her duties at the Jeffersonian. We now know she was set up. Angela also can prove it on her computer." Caroline continued.

Booth grinned.

Caroline continued, pointing at a finger at Booth, "But you Seeley Booth…"

"Deputy Director wants you put on desk duty for a two weeks." Flynn said. "I briefed him while you were gettin' cleaned up."

"Can't have any of the other Agents getting any ideas and going rogue like you did." Caroline said. "Aiding and abetting a known fugitive wanted by the FBI. Not to mention Agent Fowler. Poor guy was put on desk duty for losing his gun to you."

"But I was the one who was a fugitive." Brennan sat up indignantly. "This isn't fair. Why should this turn out punitive for Booth and not me?"

Booth placed a hand on her arm. "Just let it go Bones. I think I got off easy."

"Booth's right Dr Brennan." Flynn said. "There're still some questions about what happened today."

"Look Flynn, you got all you need to write your report, right?"

"I guess."

"Good enough for me." Booth pushed his chair back, getting to his feet. "Now if there's nothing else, Bones and I would like to go get our daughter and go back to the house we've not been in for months."

…

That night Booth let out a sigh of pleasure as he lay on the soft mattress of his bed that he had missed. Clad only in his boxers, he nestled into the soft sheets which was a stark contrast to the months on the run where he had spent many nights on the cold hard floor.

"This is nice." He breathed. "Definitely better than the hard floors and motel beds we had to spend so many nights in."

Beside him Brennan echoed his sentiment. "I couldn't agree more."

Brennan rolled onto her side, propping herself up on an elbow. She ran her fingertips along his chest. The faint bruise that had started to show that afternoon had grown into an angry red-blue patch over his sternum.

"This wasn't self-inflicted. This was cause by a high velocity projectile."

"Nothing escapes you huh Bones?"

"You had help."

"That's why we're the best. Not Flynn."

"Was it Max?"

"Nope."

"Who?"

"Who is not important. What's important is that we have our lives back."

"What you did today was incredibly risky."

"Me?! What about you? You shouldn't have come lookin' for me. How'd you figure out where I was anyway?"

"I had help from Angela. Now are you going to tell me who helped you?"

"I did it for you and Christine. I would do anything for you two. Even if it means dying."

"I do know that, but your reasoning is flawed. A life for our daughter and me without you would not be a happy one."

"I'm pretty sure you'd have picked yourself up. You always do. You're a strong woman Bones. And you have friends, Max, Parker, Christine. You would have carried on for her."

"While true, my life without you in it would be incomplete. A shadow of what it is now. I hope you can see that."

"I do." Booth smiled, tunnelling his fingers through her hair, pulling her towards him for a kiss.

 _ **One more chapter to go. Stay tuned…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Glad you guys didn't think I dispatched of Pelant too quickly or easily. LoveShipper, Bones2014, kareneb, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, topaz270, GalaxieGurl, mendenbar, jsboneslover, aadams00, Vmf447, RobinAngelena, 554Laura, FaithinBones. Apologies for keeping everyone waiting. One of you got it right on who helped Booth. A short chapter to wrap things up.**_

Epilogue

"Why are we here?" Brennan asked as Booth pulled up along an unfamiliar street.

"You keep askin' about who helped me." He replied as he climbed out of his truck.

"And you wouldn't tell me." Brennan exited the truck too, now walking alongside Booth.

"I'm just protecting someone. But you're very persistent. Couldn't just let it go."

"So you've brought me here to tell me who helped you? Because I was annoying you with my persistence?"

Booth grinned. "You're not annoying. I just figured it's about trust. And you know I trust you."

He held out a hand to her which she took, a smile on her face, "C'mon."

Hand in hand they walked. They stopped at the entrance to what appeared to her to be a questionable establishment. "Paradise Lost. You're taking me to a strip club?"

"Trust me okay?" Booth crooked her a grin.

The couple descended the stairs. The bar was empty save for two men at a table in the far corner, one slumped over from what would seem to be too much to drink.

"This place is surprisingly empty for this time of night." Brennan remarked.

The bartender looked up, surprised. "Didn't think I'd see you here. Well, not the two of you together here."

"Yeah she had questions she needed answers to." Booth replied.

At the bar, Booth turned to Brennan, making introductions. "Bones, I'd like you to meet Father Aldo Clemens."

"You're a priest? A priest and a bartender?"

"I'm not a priest anymore." Aldo shook his head. "I used to be Booth's confessor, when we were with the Rangers. But, we're both not in the Army anymore."

"I don't understand."

"About a month ago, Booth came to me." Aldo explained.

"Yeah I needed someone I knew I could trust, someone Pelant didn't know about. Aldo and I go way back. Figured Pelant wouldn't know about him."

"Booth told me he needed my help. Told me his plan. I left that life with the Army and all that violence years ago. You can see why I wasn't exactly keen to go back to that. Plus, I didn't think it was that great a plan, but he said I would get to shoot him, gives a guy some satisfaction for what he put me through in the Army."

"Hey! I saved your ass many times before."

"And every time we came back from a mission, I took your confession."

"Right."

Aldo turned to Brennan, continuing to explain. "All I had to do was shoot him with a rubber bullet, make sure the blood packet burst, then get the hell outta there."

"Aldo's a really good shot."

"Not as good as you." Aldo pointed out.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you Bones. It's not that I don't trust you."

"He's just tryin' to protect me."

"I had to make sure this whole Pelant thing went away for good before I could tell you. I didn't want Flynn to come lookin' up Aldo."

"I can keep a secret Booth, you should have trusted that I can do that. But I understand why you needed time before telling me." Brennan turned to Aldo. "Thank you for helping him. For helping us."

Aldo shrugged. "The Master Sergeant saved our lives more than once. A lot of men in our unit are alive today because of Booth."

"Yeah a lot of men are not alive too."

Brennan took Booth's hand in hers, squeezing. She was proud of him. "Circumstances beyond your control."

"But, we're here now and everything's okay I assume." Aldo nodded towards Booth.

"Yeah it is. Thanks."

"Then what say you two help me out and buy a couple of drinks huh? Business here isn't exactly booming." Aldo gestured to the almost empty bar.

"Sure." Booth said, reaching into his pocket and pulling our some money. "Drinks on me."

As the three toasted to the success of his plan and the end of their lives on the run, Booth felt as if the burden he had been carrying for the past months could finally be lifted off his shoulders. Pelant was gone and Brennan's name had been cleared. They could now work together towards giving their daughter that life they wanted her to have.

 ** _Hope this last chapter managed to answer your questions and ended this story to your satisfaction._**


End file.
